


Familiar

by Mireille



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-05
Updated: 2004-09-05
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille
Summary: A prompted ficlet: Oliver/Percy.Written before the publication of Half-Blood Prince, so not compliant with any post-OOTP canon.





	Familiar

He'd nowhere to go, and not enough gold in his Gringotts vault to get his own flat straight away--and after one night at the Leaky Cauldron, he'd known he never would have enough if he were paying for a room there--and so Percy decided that, to some extent, he was going to have to swallow his pride. Not enough to apologize to his father--absolutely not--but enough so that he was going to have to ask for help from someone he'd told himself he would never be pathetic enough to beg for attention from again. 

Which is what found him on Oliver Wood's doorstep, carrying his one suitcase and hoping he didn't look quite as pitiful as he knew he did. He'd owled ahead that morning, of course, and was hoping that not hearing back meant that Oliver didn't mind letting him sleep on his couch for a few nights; when Oliver gave him a blank look and a vague smile, however, Percy realized, with a sinking feeling, that Oliver hadn't even read the owl. 

He let Percy in, though, and didn't seem to *mind* if Percy stayed--he'd gone back to studying his playbook, actually, and hadn't really given any sign of hearing a word Percy had said. 

Percy installed himself on the couch--moving Quidditch robes and a week's worth of sports sections from the Daily Prophet to do so--and took out some of the paperwork he'd brought home with him. 

The pattern was too familiar, really: Percy working on his side of the room, and Oliver studying Quidditch plays on the other; Percy looking up every few minutes to watch Oliver, just long enough that if Oliver had been paying the slightest attention, he'd have noticed, and Oliver--

Oliver not noticing, never noticing, and Percy telling himself that was less complicated anyway, and vowing to find a room somewhere on Friday when he got paid.


End file.
